Japan can survive Kira, but can it survive Wammy?
by GothicToeLicker
Summary: Near, Mello, and Matt are missing L since he's been away in Japan for the Kira investigation. what happens when they decide to go visit him? Will Japan be able to survive the Wammy boys?
1. Chapter 1

**L has been in Japan for a while and the Wammy boys miss their older brother. Mello, Matt, and Near devise a scheme to travel to Japan and see him. **

**L is nineteen, Near is thirteen, Matt and Mello are fourteen. Light is temporarily unaware that he is Kira and is chained to L. **

**Me: and now for the disclaimer! Matt, go ahead.**

**Matt: she no own death note**

"You are positive about this plan, right?" Near asked. He sat on his bed at the Wammy house messing with an action figure.

"I've already explained this! It's spotless! It's brilliant! Of course I'm positive about it," Mello boasted, taking a hearty bite out of a chocolate bar.

"Still, I'm not so sure..." Near hesitated.

"What? You think you could come up with something better!" Mello demanded. Near looked up from his action figures and studied Mello.

"I _know _I could come up with something even slightly better. I am top of the class, after all," Near shrugged, like it was nothing. But he was purposefully trying to annoy Mello. It worked.

"Why you little...!" Mello grabbed Near by the front of his shirt and lifted him slightly off the bed. Matt rushed over and pulled Mello of of him, clamping a hand over the blonde's mouth. Near landed back on the bed with a small bounce.

"You don't want Roger bursting in, do you? Keep it down, geesh!" Mello gave an irritated glance to his red headed friend. The video game obsessed boy was often the loudest and most obnoxious of all of them.

"Whatever," Mello scowled. "If Near would just keep his mouth shut."

"So are we all set then? What time is it?" Matt was anxious to get going. He knew they were going to get in major trouble, but he figured seeing L and going on this big adventure was worth it.

"We just have to wait until two. Then we're out of here,"

"Hey guys," Matt asked into the darkness as they all lay in bed, pretending to sleep. "Will he be happy to see us? Or do you think he'll be mad?"

"He'll be happy," Near said. He was sure of it.

"But you guys know we're going to get in trouble. One way or another it's going to happen," Mello said.

"But seeing L makes it worth it," Near said.

!

Near was the only one who stayed awake until two in the morning. They had to pretend to be asleep as to not cause suspicion. Apparently being quiet and in bed with the lights out was too much for Matt and Mello, who fell asleep shortly after midnight.

Near was excited about going to see L. He was really close to L and had missed him a lot. A lot of people thought that Near was emotionless, but that wasn't the case. When you had a childhood like Near's, along with his intelligence, you learn to push back your emotions. Near was practically a master at it.

But that didn't mean he didn't feel.

Near kept a close eye on the clock. He watched the red digits change from 1:58 to 1:59 before waking the other boys.

"It's time," he whispered. "Let's go."

It was a ten minute walk to a bus stop, and then a twenty minute ride to the airport. They arrived just in time to board their flight and be on the way. This was something Near had helped Mello plan. He wanted them to be out of the airport as quickly as possible. If they arrived too early, there was a 35% chance Rodger would be onto them and track them down before they even got on the plane. And that, of course, would not be pleasant for anybody.

"How did you get us first class seats?" Matt asked. He was obviously excited for he was bouncing up and down in his seat like a high bunny rabbit.

"I'm just that good," Mello leaned back in his seat and smiled cockily. Mello had hacked some website and got three tickets to Japan. Using his powers for evil.

"Don't you mean bad?" Matt smirked at the blonde and winked jokingly. Then he, of course, burst into laughter.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to turn that off. We're about to take flight," a nice looking stewardess with long blonde hair tucked under a cap and large breasts that were complimented by her uniform said to Matt.

He sighed sadly, "But then Link will die..."

"I'm sorry son, only for a few minutes," the lady smiled sweetly. Matt looked up at her and his eyes instantly grew. He stared at her breasts in amazement.

"Guh... er, ah wahg..." Matt stuttered, drooling a little. Near sighed at snatched the game system out of the ginger's hands.

"Geeze, Matt," he mumbled, killing the game. The stewardess looked a bit embarrassed as she left. When she came back again with sodas she was wearing a jacket over her shirt.

"You're pathetic," Mello grumbled, cranky from being up so early and not in bed getting his beauty rest.

"Just because you're gay, Mello..." Matt started. He got interrupted.

"I am not!" Mello shouted.

"Bi, sorry. My bad," Matt held his hands up protectively, but was smiling widely at the humor of it all.

Mello glared at Matt then turned to pout. Matt sighed, chuckling, and wondered how he had ended up with such a moodie best friend.

He realized with alarm that Near was staring across at him. You see, the first class section of the plane was organized so that there were four seats on one side, facing eachother, with a table in between. Matt and Mello sat on one side, Near on the other.

Near pulled out a deck of cards. "Want to play?"

"Play what?" Matt asked. He liked video games, not card games.

"How about poker?"

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Where did _you_ learn to play poker?"

Near gave a creepy little grin as he responded, "Places."

!

It was three p.m. (Japan is eight hours ahead of england) when the plane landed in Japan. Near and Matt had played ten poker games, and if they had been playing for money, Matt would be broke. He couldn't believe Near was so good at poker! It didn't seem like his kind of thing.

Mello was grumpy from being woken up again, and he had a headache from falling asleep on the plane, so he just followed Near and Matt around sleepily. It took them half an hour to get through security. From there they took a bus. It was only a twenty minute ride to the city they knew L was in, and Mello had already tracked him down. L was able to hide from thousands of people (including the FBI) and solve hundreds of cases without showing his face, but he wasn't able to hide from a few teenagers. That's only because, unlike everyone else, the boys knew L.

Turns out Japan is full of interesting places. They had to stop once for Mello when they saw a fudge shop. They stopped again at a giant toy store for Near. Their last stop was a gamer/anime center that had Matt squealing like a little girl.

They made it to the building L was in by five thirty.

"How do we get in?" Mello asked, eying a security camera.

"Leave it to me," Matt said. He sneakily rewired the security system. He made it so that it would short out for a few seconds in exactly thirty seconds. That would give the boys time to run through. He also unlocked all the doors. Just to make it easier.

"Alright, we're in!" Matt smiled proudly, and he and Mello high fived. "On my signal. Ready…. Go!" the boys hurried through the front door and disappeared up the stairs.

"Did you see that!" Matsuda demanded, pointing at a security screen.

"See what?" Light asked.

"The security cut for a second, but I saw a flash of something…" Matsuda said.

"It looks fine to me," Light said.

"No, it definitely cut!"

"A security cut…" L muttered to himself. There was a very small number of people capable of breaking through the security. L had set up the codes himself. One of them was Watari, but Watari didn't make mistakes. The other was Light, but Light had been sitting by L the entire time. There were three others were in England. According to the clock it was free time at Wammy's, right before dinner. Near was playing with some toys, Mello had chocolate and was hanging out with Matt, who was playing video games.

But then, L thought, who cut the security? He didn't have to wait long for an answer. As he stood to take a closer look at the security codes someone dashed into the room. L felt someone smaller than himself wrap their arms around his waiste. He looked down and found Near, hugging the life out of him.

"Near!" he was surprised, but not entirely. He was slightly surprised also not to see Matt and Mello. Oh, spoke to soon. "AHHHH!" L called out as the two boys tackled him to the ground. Since Light was chained to L, he was also dragged down to the ground as well. He didn't look happy about it.

"L we've missed you so much!" Mello said.

"Your calls to the class were great, but seeing you is-" Matt was talking really fast.

"You don't look entirely surprised," Near noted.

The four boys looked up to see several cops' guns pointed at them. Mello's eyes grew the size of saucers, but he also got his fighting face on. Matt started laughing hysterically, and laid his head against L's chest. Near simply stared at them, twirling a piece of hair between his fingers.

"Don't move!" Mr. Yagami commanded. Three random kids had just charged into head quarters and tackled Ryuzaki to the ground. They had breached the security and knew that Ryuzaki was L. This could be serious.

"Lower your guns," L commanded. The cops hesitated.

"R-ryuzaki…" Matsuda said, unsure.

"It's alright. These boys aren't much of a threat. Lower your guns," the cops did so, and the boys on the floor untangled themselves and got to their feet.

"How did you get here?" L asked, looking down at the boys in front of him. He had his hands on his hips and tried to look stern. It was pitifully unconvincing though, since he was so happy to see them.

"Airplane," Mello said with a shrug.

"Does Roger know you've come here?" L asked, but he already knew the answer to that. Obviously not. Roger would never allow this. Besides, they looked way to guilty.

"What time is it in England?" Near asked.

"Nine thirty," L answered.

"Then no," Near shrugged. "He'll figure it out in about an hour. I left him a clue trail that should be easy enough to read."

L mustered in all the strength he could find. He loved these kids, so much. They were his little brothers. And the fact that they had come this far just to see him broke his heart. But still, the way they did it was wrong. L gave his best stern look, which was a little more stern than his last one.

"He's finding out sooner than that," L said. The three boys looked surprised. "Who's grand plan was this?" Matt and Near pointed at Mello instantly.

"Hey!" Mello protested. L took Mello by the wrist and led him over to the phone. He handed it to Mello.

"Call him," L said.

"What? No way!" Mello pushed the phone back at L. He saw that Light had followed them over. He glared at him. "What are you doing over here? You like stalking L or something?" Mello snapped.

Light held up the chain. "No choice," he said. Mello raised his eyebrows.

"You're chained together? What the hell-"

"Mello, call Roger," L said again, redirecting the child's attention.

"I'm not calling him, L! He's gonna be so mad!" Mello said.

"You're right. But right now he's probably frantic that you guys are missing. You're going to be in a lot of trouble when you get home. So let's not get in trouble with me too by being stubborn. Call him and let him know where you are. Oh, and tell him I say hi," L instructed. Mello glared at L while he dialed the number to Wammy's. The phone rang for a moment before someone picked up.

"Hello?" a small voice said.

"Hey, this is Mello. Get Roger on," Mello said, bossily. The phone was passed around for a moment before Roger got it.

"Mello!" Roger yelled into the phone. Mello gulped.

"H-hey Roger," Mello said.

"Is Matt with you?"

"Yes,"

"And Near?"

"Yes,"

"Thank God! Mello, I swear I am going to…" Roger took a deep breath to control his anger. "Where are you, exactly?"

"W-well… funny you should ask. Cause L said to say hi," Mello said.

"WHAT! YOU'RE IN JAPAN!" Roger yelled into the phone. Mello held it away from his ear.

"Kinda?" Mello asked.

Roger exploded. The boys got threats to never sit for the rest of their lives and to be stuck scrubbing toilets for three weeks and to be grounded til death.

"STOP YELLING OR I'M HANGING UP!" Mello shouted into the phone. Roger didn't even hear him. Mello looked down at the phone, then around the room. Every person there was staring at him. The closest person to him was Light, so he pressed the phone into his hands.

"Here ya go, he wants to talk to ya," Mello said, and ran back over by Near and Matt.

"Err, here," Light handed the phone to L. L sighed before holding it carefully up to his ear.

"Roger," he said. "Yes, it's me. The boys are safe, don't worry. No, Watari hasn't seen them yet. No, I'm not sure how they got here exactly… how did Matt learn how to hack security systems? Oh, really? Oh, alright. Well, yes, I'll tell them. Alright, thank you Roger. Ya, bye."

"What was all that about?" Matsuda asked. He looked slightly frightened by all the yelling.

"Better yet, who the hell are those kids?" Aizawa asked.

L walked over to the boys, who were standing awkwardly by a couch. "Oh, I apologize. Forgot to introduce you. This is Near, Mello, and Matt. They're my younger brothers."

"I didn't think you had siblings Ryuzaki," Light commented. The idea of mini L's was kind of frightening.

"Well, I do in a sense. These boys are currently living in a special orphanage for gifted children over in England. I've known them since they were very young," L explained.

"Gifted… you mean like special ed?" Matsuda asked.

"Hey!" Mello shouted. "I am not a retard!"

"Gifted as in intelligence," Near said. Everyone looked taken aback by Near's voice- which was small, but deadly serious and eerily calm.

"We're geniuses," Matt added.

"And how do you know these guys again Ryuzaki…?" Aizawa asked.

"Duh!" Mello interrupted. "He grew up in Wammy's too! And would you stop calling him Ryuzaki? It's weird. His name is L!"

"Ryuzaki is used for security reasons," L told the younger boy.

"Wammy's?" Matsuda asked, confused.

"Like I said before, it's an orphanage in England for gifted children. That's how I met Watari. He founded it," L explained. Then he looked at his little brothers. "Speaking of Watari, you realize he's going to be very angry about this?"

"He's going to kill us!" Mello whined dramatically and collapsed onto a couch.

"Who am I killing?" Watari appeared at the top of the stairs. He instantly spotted Matt, Mello, and Near. Matt whimpered very quietly. "Oh, now I see."

**Uh oh, that's where I end. Will the boys face the wrath of Watari? And how much trouble can they get into in their stay in Japan? Will Near contribute to the Kira investigation? And how much longer do they have until Roger gets his hands on them? And how will he deal with these naughty boys? These questions will be answered, don't worry. But for now, I say goodnight.**

**Light: Goodnight**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG Wammy boys in Japan. You might want to pray for L and Light, who're going to have to put up with them. disclaimer* I no own death note.**

**!**

"H-hey Watari... Long time no see," Matt chuckled nervously.

"Boys, what are you doing here?" Watari asked.

"We came to see Ryuzaki," Near explained.

"Did Roger agree to this?" Watari asked. He didn't know whether to be mad at the boys, or mad at Roger for sending them without contacting him.

"Well... you see..." Matt started.

"Kinda?" Mello said.

"No. He didn't. In fact, he just found out," L said. Watari raised his eyebrows.

"Boys, let's go upstairs and talk..." Watari explained. The boys stared at him in shock. He wasn't going to punish them right away, was he? "Now," Watari demanded firmly. He marched the boys up the stairs and everyone watched until they slammed the door.

"They're dead," Mogi commented.

"...this was very irresponsible of you," Watari said. He'd already been lecturing them for five minutes. Matt looked about to fall asleep.

"But L, err- Ryuzaki said it himself! This case is dangerous! What if this was our last chance to see him!" Mello demanded.

"I understand that you missed him and wanted to come see him, but you shouldn't have done it sneakily the way you did," Watari explained. "You worried Roger and them sick. How do you think he felt when he realized you three were missing?" Matt, Mello, and Near looked at their feet, ashamed.

"We're sorry," Matt said quietly.

"We didn't mean to worry him," Near added.

"Maybe you should tell him that. I'm going to call and we'll discuss about getting you back," Watari said.

Once he got on the phone with Roger the boys apologized. Roger was still agrivated at them, but less frantic than earlier.

"Alright. You came here to see L, you'd best go find him," Watari said, smiling at the boys. They looked slightly shocked from the pleasant surprise. Matt's mouth dropped open.

"Y-you're not going to punish us or anything!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up! Don't remind him!" Mello said harshly, pushing his friend. Near rolled his eyes.

"You boys will be in enough trouble when Roger gets his hands on you. Besides, you're already here. The security system is back in place. Nothing is seriously damaged. We're in good terms so far. Let's keep it that way, yes?" The boys nodded eagerly and promised to be good and they hurried down the stairs again. Now off to find L.

!

Light had another date with Misa that afternoon, and of course L had to come with him. The three were up in Misa's apartment. Misa was still a bit grumpy about L being there, but had gotten mostly used to his presense. She sat on the couch next to Light, who had and arm around her shoulders. L sat on the same couch a few feet away from them.

The door opened slowly and three heads peeked through. You can guess who it was.

"Ah ha! Found ya Ryuzaki!" Matt cheered, skipping into the room. Mello and Near followed him.

"Come on L, let's go do something! We're bored," Matt complained, leaning over the back of the couch. Mello sat down on the other couch and propped his feet up.

"Who is this!" Misa squeaked. "Oh, they're so adorable! Just look at them!" Mello looked both disgusted and frightened by Misa fauning over him.

Misa skipped over to Near and held his face in her hands. "Oh, he's so cute!" Near had a facial expression that said _Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Bitch, let go of my face!_

"Light, who are these boys?" Misa asked.

"Err, he's Matt," Light pointed to the boy who was leaning over the couch right next L. "That's Mello," he pointed to the blonde who was sprawled out on the couch. "And that one's Near," Light pointed at the albino boy who still looked slightly irritated.

"Come on L!" Matt whined.

"Alright," he stood up and went as to leave. Light got up after him.

"Wait! You can't just leave! This is Light and I's date!" Misa complained. Mello made gagging noises.

Matt looked between Light and Misa and smirked. "You're a lucky man," he said.

"Well, you guys will just have to come with us then. Right L?" Mello asked. L shrugged.

"You up to going out, Light?" he asked. Light shrugged.

"Come on, Misa," he said.

They were just about out the front door.

"Light, hold my hand!" Misa said.

"Err, Misa. Maybe later..." Light responded.

"Ohh! You never do anything romantic Light! What kind of a relationship is this?" Misa complained.

"I honestly have no idea," Light said.

"Light!" Misa shreiked. She continued for some time, complaining to Light while he gave not caring answers. Finally Mello snapped.

"Holy shit Misa, shut up! Nobody cares!" Mello turned around and yelled. L grabbed Mello and smacked him once, really hard. Mello gasped, since he'd only ever been spanked by Roger or Watari and hadn't really been expecting it.

"That was very rude, Mello. Apologize," L instructed. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," he muttered, and marched out the door. On the inside though, L was smirking, since he'd only wanted to say that to Misa since she'd first opened her mouth.

**!  
To be continued... **

**I'm too tired right now. I'll continue this tomorrow, so keep an eye open for chapter three. final disclaimer and goodnight-**

**Near: She no own death note**

**Misa: GOOODNIGHT! xDDD (===,ll pow! (thats sposed to be a gun...))**


	3. Chapter 3

And the nonsense continues with the Wammy boys. Wanted to have more fun with this story, so here it goes.

I no own death note.

!

** "What is that thing?" Matt exclaimed. Having nothing better to do, they had decided to take a walk through the park. Matt was tilting his head at a sculpture that sort of resemboled a neon toad that had been beaten with a sledge hammer and ran over with a semi. **

** "Open your mind," Near instructed, although he didn't see much artistic value in it either.**

** "That my friend is a piece of shit," Mello sneered at the thing.**

** "It's abstract," Light guessed. "You act like you've never seen art before."**

** "I've seen art before, just not like this. I didn't know it was considered art..." Matt said.**

** "In England art is boring old portraits of people nobody cares about who are usually drunk and hairy," Mello added. Even L cracked a smile at that one.**

** "Okay, don't tell me that's supposed to be art!" Matt said, pointing to a sculpture of random metal welded together.**

** "It is," L said.**

** "This place is weird," Matt shook his head.**

** "We should go find something to eat, I'm starving!" Mello exclaimed.**

** "Oh a dinner date! How romantic!" Misa said.**

** "Not when we're babysitting," Light rolled his eyes.**

** "BABYSITTING!" Mello said angrily. "Who are you calling a baby, you bloody-"**

** "Hey look! There's a resturaunt, let's go," L cut Mello off while holding him back from hitting Light.**

** "You said these kids were geniuses Ryuuzaki?" Light joked.**

** "They may be but they're still children. It would help if you would stop antagonizing him," L said monotonely. **

** "Don't base my intelligence off of the blonde's temper," Near told Light, quickly ducking behind him and Misa and away from Mello. Near just loved messing with him.**

** "So you are Misa Amane, the model. Right?" Near asked as he walked in between Misa and Light. Light gave him a slight look of distaste.**

** "Yes! You've heard about me all the way in England?" Misa asked excitedly. **

** Near blinked at her a moment and kept a completely blank face. "No."**

** Misa's face dropped.**

** "Oh look, we're here!" Light exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Misa and walking abit faster to get away from Near. He didn't want Misa to start bawling or anything- since it was incredibly annoying. That and Near kinda creeped him out.**

** !**

** "Stop playing with your food," Light scolded. Near glared at him silently, then flicked a french fry at him. It hit him in the eye. "Hey!"**

** "These are some hopping good fries," Near smirked slightly and Matt started giggling.**

** "Ryuuzaki, he threw a fry at me!" Light complained. L rolled his eyes.**

** "Do you expect me to do something about it?" L asked.**

** "Yes!"**

** "Very well," L reached over and flicked Near on the head. Near waved a french fry at him jokingly.**

** "OMG THIS PLACE HAS CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM!" Mello exclaimed staring at the desert menu.**

** "Hmm, ice cream?" L snatched the menu from Mello's hands.**

** "HEy!"**

** "I want ice cream!" Matt said excitedly. He grabbed the menu from L, and then Mello tried to get it from Matt. But Mello's hand slipped off and hit a glass of water- which spilled all over Misa's lap.**

** "EEEEK!" **

** "Oops," Mello commented half heartedly. **

** "Mello, look at this! This material will shrink you know!" Misa exclaimed. Misa stood and rushed to the bathroom.**

** Matt remembered that Misa was wearing an already mini skirt and smirked. "That wouldn't be so bad," he said. Mello pushed him and he fell out of his chair, into a waiter's legs. The waiter was carrying a tray of food, and he tripped- spilling it all over Light, L, and Near. **

** "Sorry!" Matt exclaimed, jumping to his feet. He backed up, straight into a waitress who was carrying a tray of water.**

** "Oops!" she exclaimed as she dumped all four glasses of ice water on Mello's head. He shivered and shook his head, spraying water from his hair like a dog. His red hair hung over his face in strings and his goggles fell crookedly over his eyes. Suddenly the manager came out. **

** "I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the manager said not so nicely at the same time that Near hit a spoon. It launched a french fry high in the air and it landed on the man's head. Everyone at the table started laughing. The manager didn't.**

** "S-sorry about this sir," Light managed to stutter out between laughs. **

** "OUT!" the man demanded. Everyone stood, shaking in giggles a bit, and walked out of the resturaunt.**

** "Wait! What about my ice cream!" Mello exclaimed as they were at the door. Light just pushed him out.**

** "Forget about it Mello," he laughed. Mello frowned slightly.**

** "Well, we're a wreck now," Matt laughed slightly, looking at everyone. He was completely soaked. Light, L, Near and Mello were covered in different sorts of mess from the tray the waiter had dropped. **

** "There's a shrimp in your hair, Near," L noted as he gently plucked it out.**

** "We need to get cleaned up. We should head back," Light suggested, and they all started walking back to the head quarters.**

** Once they were there, L realized something. "Where's Misa?" he asked. Everyone looked around, as if she might just be hiding behind one of them.**

** "Oh my God we left her at the resturaunt!" Matt exclaimed.**

** "Oh well," Mello said, but he was laughing.**

** "She's going to be so mad," Light giggled slightly.**

** !  
In the elevator Near and Mello got into a fight over who could push the button. Finally Mello just shoved Near, who fell backwards into the buttons lighting up each one. That was how they found out about floor seventeen.**

** "THIS PLACE HAS A POOL!" Matt yelled excitedly.**

** "Hm, that's interesting," L said, looking around.**

** "Let's go swimming!" Mello exclaimed as he ran into the pool room. Matt ran after him, followed by Near. L and Light shrugged and followed the boys.**

** "Woa! What are you doing!" Light asked. The three boys stopped and stared at him. They were in the process of taking their shirts and jeans off.**

** "Well we don't want our clothes to get wet," Mello said, rolling his eyes.**

** "Leave your pants on," L instructed, not giving it a second thought.**

** "Well duh!" Mello exclaimed. "We don't even know this guy! We aren't going to swim naked in front of him!"**

** "Yea, what if he's like a pervert or something?" Matt commented. Light's jaw dropped.**

** "WHAT!" **

** "His last name is Yagami," Near chuckled. (Bwahaha **_**Im a gay**_** joke.) Stripped down to their boxers, the three boys jumped in the pool.**

** "I'm not a pervert," Light muttered.**

** "And you're not Kira either, right?" L asked.**

** "I'm not Kira!" Light yelled.**

** "Mhm, whatever you say," L said, chewing on the tip of his thumb. "Mello, don't drown Near!"**

** "Come on guys, get in!" Matt called. **

** "No, that's okay. I'm just gonna stay here," L said.**

** "Yea, same here,"**

** !**

** "I didn't know this place had a pool!" a too familiar and annoying voice exclaimed as the elevator went 'ding!'**

** Misa stepped out of the elevator. She spotted Light standing by the edge. **

** "LIGHT YAGAMI I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DITCHED ME AT THE RESTURAUNT YOU JERK!" Misa yelled at Light. **

** "I didn't mean to, I just forgot you were in the bathroom," Light said.**

** "What kind of a boyfriend does that?" **

** "A bad one!" Mello shouted from the pool.**

** "Shut up Mello!" Light called back. **

** "You suck Light Yagami!" Misa said as she shoved him hard, then stomped back into the elevator. Light fell backwards into the water with a big SPLASH!**

** There was a tug on the chain and L was pulled into the pool as well. He landed with an equally as big splash. Both of their heads popped above water and they looked like shaggy wet dogs. Light flailed around panickedly until he managed to grab the edge of the pool and hold on tight.**

** "You can't swim Light?" L asked.**

** "That's ridiculous!" Light demanded.**

** "Then why were you freaking out?" Near asked.**

** "Let's drop it," Light said. He tried to pull himself out of the pool, but the chain tugged him backwards and he dunked under water again. He popped back up coughing and sputtering. He clung to the side of the pool like a kitty that fell in the bath tub.**

** "Haha! You really can't swim!" Mello exclaimed. Matt climbed out of the water.**

** "Having fun boys?" Watari walked out of the elevator. Matt ran and jumped into the pool yelling.**

** "CANNONBALL!" he gave a giant splash that soaked Watari. He looked down displeased at his dripping suit. Matt's head popped above water and he started giggling.**

** "Any room for one more!" Matsuda yelled from the elevator. He was adorned in bright yellow swim trunks.**

** "Hell yea!" Mello called out. Matsuda jumped into the pool as well. His splash was even bigger than Matt's, getting Watari even more wet. **

** "Why is there a pool here, Watari?" L asked as he climbed out of the pool, helping Light out as well.**

** "Once we're done with this place it will be turned into a hotel. All the best hotels have pools," Watari said.**

** "True dat!" Matt called.**

** "I hate to kill the party," Watari said. "But it's bed time in ten minutes."**

** "What!" Mello exclaimed.**

** "Five more minutes?" Matt pleaded.**

** "Awww," Matsuda whined.**

** "Not you Matsuda," L rolled his eyes.**

** "YAY!"**

** "It will be the same as at Wammy's, so I suggest you go get yourselves dried off and ready for bed," Watari instructed.**

** !**

** The three boys were finally tucked into bed. There were two beds, so Matt and Near shared one, and Mello had one all to himself.**

** "Goodnight," L said from the doorway.**

** "Goodnight," Near said sleepily, resting his head down on a big fluffy pillow. **

** "Night," Matt said, rolling onto his side and flipping on his gameboy.**

** " mmm mmm," an exhausted Mello said threw his pillow, which he had burried his face into.**

** "Are you happy we came to see you?" Near asked.**

** "I am very happy to see you. I missed you all very much," L said.**

** "We missed you too, L," Matt said. He yawned wide and L gave a small smile. **

** "Get some rest boys," L said gently as he flicked off the light and left the door open a crack, since he knew Mello couldn't sleep with the door all the way shut. **

** !**

So sorry this took as long as it did. I just had no ideas for it, and then I just picked up my laptop earlier and started typing... I don't know if it's any good or not, but I thought it was keeping up with the humor. I've had this image for a while, them all getting kicked out of a resturaunt. haha. okay, I'll stop boring you with this pointless talk. R/R! 3

Mello: mm mmm mmm mm mmm

Matt: he said that she no own death note. Mello, stop dreaming and eating your pillow! It's not a giant candy bar! *face palm*


End file.
